


Of Business trips and pretty bartenders

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ya know what, Leevii? Since we came in, you've been staring at the pretty bartender." Hanji decides Erwin, Levi and she need to go drinking after their hard work. Levi's not happy with this at first but in the end it might not be that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Business trips and pretty bartenders

“Guys, I want a drink!”

“Forget it.”

“Whyyy?”

“Because you, shitty four-eyes, can’t handle any sort of alcohol and are even more shitty when drunk.”

“Leviii! Come oon!”

“She’s right, Levi. It’s been rough two days, I think we deserve it.”

“Fine. Whatever. I’m not the one who’ll have to deal with her hungover ass tomorrow in the car.”

“Wait, you’re not returning with us?”

“My vacation’s starting.”

“That doesn’t explain anything.”

“.............I’m going sightseeing.”

“....”

“....”

“....”

“Erwin... Did I hear right? Levi? Sightseeing? In the same sentence?”

“Mhm. Sounds suspicious.”

“Shut the fuck up, both of you!”

“Okay, okay. But don’t think I’ll just drop it like this. Hey, I think there should be this really great bar around here somewhere... Ah! There it is! We’re going there!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me...”

“Levi? Did you say something?”

“...Nothing.”

* * *

Two hours and three quarters of a glass later and Hanji was already drunk, much to Levi’s amusement and displeasure. He wasn’t sure which was stronger.

(Both him and Erwin were still sober. Erwin didn’t ever get drunk no matter how much he drank – or maybe he was stoic to the point where even heavy alcohol intoxication couldn’t break his composure – and Levi didn’t drink quite enough to get drunk.)

“Ya know what, Leevii?” slurred Hanji while intently staring at her friend.

“What,” he snapped back, already losing patience with her.

“Since we came in, you’ve been staring at the pretty bartender.”

Levi shot her a dirty look. “Have not.” That was a lie and he knew it. And Hanji knew it. And Erwin. And the bartender in question probably, too, which wasn’t very good in Levi’s opinion. But how was he supposed to resist that body? That smile? Those eyes? (Those beautiful eyes that captivated him as soon as he saw them?)

“You _so_ have! And you know what?”

“What.”

“He’s been staring at you, too!” squealed Hanji excitedly. “Maybe you’ll finally get laid! You keep saying you’re taken but I don’t believe you! You’re just saying that to shut me up!”

Levi almost spat out his drink while Erwin started laughing hysterically (or as hysterically as Erwin is capable of – which means he was chuckling lightly).

Levi quickly glanced over and took notice that although it appeared the fellow object of Hanji’s rambling didn’t hear them as he continued with his business without any change, his ears turned slightly red. Cute. But Hanji was still too loud.

“I think you should stop drinking and go back.”

“Nooo. I wanna stay. Excuse meee?” Hanji waved at the boy.

“Yes madam?”

“Hanji, don’t even think about it...”

Levi was ignored.

“Cutie, what’s your name?”

The boy stared at her for a few seconds before his brows furrowed and he mouthed after her soundlessly, “Cutie...?” Another two seconds before his eyes momentarily flickered away from her straight at Levi (in a _very subtle_ way) and he answered with a smile, “My name’s Eren. What can I do for you?”

“Nothin’ for me!” Hanji beamed, Eren stared, Levi rolled his eyes and Erwin chuckled again, highly amused with this situation. “But Levi here would like to ask you out! When do you finish?”

“Oi! You shitty four-eyes!” Levi could feel heat rising to his cheeks and he thanked god the lighting was so dim in there.

“Hush, Levi, I’m helping you!”

“You’re drunk.”

“Yes. So what?”

Their little argument was interrupted by a quiet snicker coming from the other side of the counter. Hanji beamed once again while Levi stared in perfectly-hidden-behind-a-poker-face fascination at the laughing bartender.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise! So? When can you leave?”

“Not for another hour...” the boy, Eren, replied hesitantly while holding eye-contact with his apparent suitor.

“He’ll wait; he doesn’t mind!” At this point Levi gave up interfering in any way. It just wasn’t worth it. “But hey, I’ve been wondering... I must have seen you somewhere... But I can’t remember where... Hmmm... Do you have any idea?” she questioned the young man.

“I’m sorry but no. I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“He’s the boy from-“

Erwin, on the other hand, had to be stopped. “Shut the fuck up, Erwin,” Levi growled dangerously.

Erwin smirked but dropped the topic.

“Eeeh? Tell me, tell me! It’s been bugging me the whole day!”

”You’ve seen him for the first time two hours ago,” Levi stated matter-of-factly.

“That’s a tiny detail that does _not_ matter. By the way, Eren, gimme one more, okay?” Hanji sang as she waved with her now-empty glass.

“No, don’t,” interfered Erwin. “I’m not dealing with her being sick in my car. I’ll take her back.”

“Nooo!”

“Yes.”

“Yes, shitty four-eyes; get out already.”

Hanji pouted, not liking that her fun was forcibly being taken away from her. “But you’re staying here, aren’t you? Having fun with innocent under-aged cuties while I’m left out?”

“Hey, I’m twenty-two!”

“No, you’re not,” deadpanned Levi.

A staring contest ensued, interrupted only by Hanji’s whining.

Erwin smirked as he got up, effectively getting everyone’s attention. “Okay, we’re leaving now. It was nice meeting you, Eren.”

“...Likewise.”

Erwin smiled briefly at them before grabbing a struggling Hanji by the arm and dragging her off.

There was a moment of silence but then Levi sighed. “I’m sorry. They can be really annoying. Didn’t even pay for themselves...”

“I thought they were interesting. Not really sure what to think about that Erwin, but Hanji seems fun.”

“...I knew you’d say that,” Levi mumbled into his drink irritably.

Eren grinned. “So... I’ve certainly noticed you looking at me but I’d never think you’d actually ask me out...”

“You’re lying about you age,” Levi skilfully dodged the attack by counter-attacking.

Eren huffed in response. “Hey, what are three days, anyway!”

“You won’t be saying that when you’re my age.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right. Because you are _so_ old.”

“I am. Hey, shouldn’t you be working?”

Now Eren smirked. “Not anymore. My shift officially ended five minutes ago.”

Levi gaped at him. “What the fuck...?”

Eren shrugged and grinned. “I didn’t feel like being forced to drink with you by your friends. Wait here, I’ll go change.”

Levi couldn’t believe this. First lying about his age (okay, maybe not really), then lying about his shift? When the hell did this little shit learn to lie? What happened to his young innocence?

At that thought Levi paused and smirked to himself. He might know something about that.

While he waited for the kid, Levi gathered his things and paid his bill. (He’d have to beat the money out of those bastards later.) The timing was perfect, because Eren emerged from the back-room just as he put his wallet away.

They were about to leave the bar together when one of the apparent regular customers stopped Eren with a pout. “Eren, are you _leaving_ with that guy?”

“You can’t; that’s not fair! You belong to everyone!” joined in her friend.

Eren laughed and tried to explain, “He’s actually-“

However, he was interrupted by a hand being snaked around his waist and Levi taking over the conversation. “You stupid women, this little shit is mine. Not everyone’s. _Mine_.”

There was shocked silence for a second before Eren burst out laughing. Levi scowled and smacked him over his head but that only made him laugh more. Levi just rolled his eyes before moving to drag the brat out.

Even though the explanation was pretty vague, it seemed the women caught on. One of them called after the leaving pair, “Eren, he’s rude! You need to train him better!”

Eren looked back with that stupid grin of his to reply, “Yeah, I know. I’ve been trying to for five years already!”

Levi could only roll his eyes again.

* * *

When outside, they breathed in the crisp night air and set out in a random direction. They went in silence for about a minute and 13.76 seconds (give or take half a minute) before Eren couldn’t take it anymore. “Levi, what the hell are you even doing here?!”

Levi smirked. “Business trip. We arrived yesterday morning and were working our asses off until right before Hanji started whining she wanted a drink. They’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

“What the hell; you’re going back just like that? You didn’t even plan to come see me?” Eren suddenly sounded really angry. Not so unpredictably.

“Do you ever listen? I said _they_ are leaving. I’m on vacation for a week starting tomorrow.” Levi watched in satisfaction as Eren’s anger immediately dissolved and his face lit up considerably.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We were talking just yesterday!”

“It’s your birthday. Ever heard of surprise? I planned to come see you tomorrow in your dorm but then Hanji happened.”

Eren laughed at that. “Yeah, surprised I was. When you came in I almost dropped the glass I was making...”

The shorter one raised an eyebrow. “I was more afraid you’d throw it at me just because I came to your workplace unannounced.”

“Hey, that was once and I was actually really angry at you back then! Moreover, I was just a kid...” Eren huffed.

“You are still a kid. But I didn’t know that _you_ considered nineteen as ‘kid’.”

“Fuck you.” Any malice that might have been in that proclamation was killed by the small smile that was present on the young man’s lips. Fond memories.

Levi gave him a levelled stare. “Here? I never knew you were into exhibitionism. Anything else you never told me that I should know about?”

“........You’re unbelievable.”

“Thank you.”

Eren didn’t bother gracing that with a verbal response. An eye-roll had to be more than enough.

After a moment of comfortable silence Eren asked, “So... where exactly are we going?”

Levi shrugged in response. “Either your place or mine.”

“Is that a bad invitation for sex? Because I have to let you know I have a strict policy of not sleeping with customers.”

“Good. And that rather be extended to everyone and anyone else or I’ll tell your sister you’re sleeping around before killing all of you.”

Eren looked at him in horror. “You wouldn’t! ...Wait, since when are you on speaking terms with Mikasa?”

“Since you decided to cheat on me.”

“So not yet... Thank god, for a second there I was scared the apocalypse was coming or something... But you don’t have to worry, you know.” Eren grinned. “ _I belong to everyone,_ after all.”

“Good.” Levi nodded, satisfied. “So your place or the hotel?”

“Levi, I live in a dorm.”

“Right. The hotel it is, then. Though we’ll need to kick out Erwin.”

Eren looked at him scandalized, “We can’t do that!”

“He won’t mind. Come on.” Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and turned them around. They made it just past some three meters before he froze. “No. We need to go to your dorm first.”

Eren shot him a confused look. “Why the hell would we?”

“You don’t have a change of clothes.”

The boy face-palmed in response. “Seriously... We can go first thing tomorrow, okay?”

“Disgusting. You need clean clothes.”

“ _Levi_. The dorm is twenty minutes from here. Do you really want to go there and then back? It’s past midnight already!”

“But-“

“Or I can always wear your clothes.” Eren smirked before adding, “If I roll up the sleeves it won’t be too obvious how small they are on me. Okay?”

It took Levi a minute before he agreed, although reluctantly. (While gracefully ignoring the innocent jab at his height.)

* * *

When they arrived to Levi and Erwin’s hotel room, the only thing they found there was a neat note lying on one of the beds.

_“Dear Levi,_

_I moved to Hanji’s room for tonight so you and your precious can have your privacy. I hope you appreciate this kind gesture enough to introduce him properly next time._

_Love,_

_Erwin”_

“That bastard.”

“Why is he a bastard? It’s nice.”

“Because this shit translates to ‘I’m making a great sacrifice here so I expect you to willingly let yourself be embarrassed in front of your boyfriend next time.’”

* * *

There was knocking.

Loud knocking that Levi didn’t appreciate at all.

He groaned and gently pulled himself away from Eren (who was clinging to him like a fucking leech), put on some pants before grumpily stalking to the door.

As soon as he opened it, he was assaulted by the too loud voice that he despised (especially before breakfast) and that belonged to Hanji. (Who was, luckily for Erwin, cut off soon enough the evening before.)

“Morning, Levi! We just wanted to let you know we’re leaving! Aaand, more importantly, I wanted to see if my help yesterday was worth it. Judging by the state of your chest I’d say it was.” Hanji laughed, thoroughly proud of herself.

“Your meddling was entirely unwanted and unnecessary. Now get lost, I want to go back to sleep.”

At that precise moment a groggy (but luckily dressed) Eren emerged from the bedroom. “What’s going on? It’s barely half-past seven...”

Hanji squealed. “Oh my god! He’s really here! Good morning, Eren, we’re just saying hi before going home!” They stared at each other for a few seconds. “But I swear I’ve seen you somewhere! Erwin, please tell me already!” She begged the person who still went unnoticed standing behind the attention attracting woman.

Erwin smiled innocently in response to the death glare Levi sent his way. No way that would work on him. “He’s the boy from Levi’s phone’s wallpaper.”

Hanji’s eyes lit in recognition as she snapped her fingers. “Ah! Yeah, that’s it! So Levi really _did_ have a boyfriend?!”

Grave silence followed.

Levi took great care not to make eye contact with anyone, especially the brat behind him, who he was convinced was grinning like a maniac, just like Hanji was.

(He was.)

On the other hand, Erwin was smirking like he just easily managed to do something no-one else could.

(He did. Embarrassing Levi to this degree is no easy feat. For normal people that aren’t Erwin, that is.)

Suddenly, there was swift movement from behind so Levi turned around cautiously only to see hell – Eren trying to locate his phone (and succeeding – the top of the bed-side table isn’t exactly the best hiding place in the world).

“Eren,” Levi tried in a warning tone, but the brat paid him no mind.

Instead of obediently putting the phone back down, he unlocked the screen and grinned even wider than he was doing before. “Wow. The only selfie I ever managed to take with your phone despite the protests and not only you don’t delete it, you put it as your wallpaper?” He fiddled with the phone for a minute before posing in front of it. “I gotta take more then. So you have a selection, you know?”

At that moment Levi seriously thought he’d become a mass murderer out of sheer embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't understandable from the story, Levi and Eren have been dating since Eren was in highschool but then Eren moved for college. Now they are long-distance and as happy as ever... ^^;
> 
> I think it would be better if I actually posted this on Eren's birthday, but well...


End file.
